Unconventional
by WeasleySeeker
Summary: She's a Weasley and he's a Malfoy; they're bound to have their ups and downs, aren't they? 100 glimpses into the lives of Rose and Scorpius. —drabbles for 100 prompts, all 100 words or less.
1. fancy

"You fancy him, don't you?" Alice accused, catching Rose staring towards the Slytherin table yet again.

"No," Rose lied hurriedly, her cheeks turning red; rumours about her and Scorpius circulating the school would cause questions from her cousins. "We're just best friends, that's all."

How she wished it wasn't. But it was just too impossible – she didn't even want to imagine her family's reaction if she started dating Draco Malfoy's son. And she didn't want to lose him as a friend.

Alice's unconvinced smirk was comforting, though. It gave her hope that maybe it wasn't so impossible after all.

* * *

**A/N: This is for the 100 stories under 100 words challenge on HPFC. It will not be in chronological order, because that would be way too much for my brain to handle :P Thanks to Vicky [blurs of red and blonde] for the title suggestion!**

**I'm not JKR.**


	2. train

Every single other compartment is full. They have no choice but to sit here. With Scorpius Malfoy.

Her father told her to stay away. How much clearer could he be? Looking at Scorpius, though, Rose can't comprehend why. He just looks like every other first-year making their way to Hogwarts on the first day – scared, nervous and a little excited. What harm could it do?

Albus shoots her a worried look, hovering in the corridor uncertainly. "Come on," Rose tells him confidently, and she slides open the compartment door.

It's rather exciting, breaking the rules.


	3. snow

The snowball crashes into the back of Scorpius's head, hard – it came out of nowhere. He looks around wildly for the source, gathering a handful of snow.

"Weasley!" he yells, spotting the telltale flash of red hair disappearing around the corner. "Get back here!"

Surprisingly, she does as instructed. "Sorry." Rose smiles flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes as she draws nearer. "My hand must've slipped."

Scorpius waits until their lips are almost touching before shoving the pile of snow down the back of her jumper. Much as he wants to snog her senseless, she's not getting away that easily.

"MALFOY!"


	4. photograph

"Stand in front of me, Scorpius," Rose muttered, pushing him forward as the assortment of people staying at the Burrow that Christmas were rallied together for a group photo. She'd always hated photos. She spent enough of her life being compared to her cousins as it was, and having it displayed visually was even worse.

"What, and prevent everyone from seeing your beautiful face? I don't think so," Scorpius laughed, firmly moving further back.

Rose smiled despite herself. She was lucky to have him.


	5. lies

"You lied, Scorpius. Why?" Rose asked angrily.

He looked straight at her. "I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you who I was with. Why should I? Maria's just a friend. Why are you being like this?" he demanded as Rose turned and started walking away from him.

Rose shrugged. "If you're not going to be honest, I see no reason to stay and listen to you."

Scorpius almost cried out in frustration. He hadn't done anything wrong, but Rose was stubborn; if she got an idea into her head, there was no point arguing with her.


	6. snitch

Scorpius releases the struggling Snitch from his fist and throws his arms up in triumph.

"WE DID IT! WE WON!" screams Zabini, the captain, crushing Scorpius in a hug as the swarm of celebrating green-clad supporters floods onto the pitch. The noise is deafening, and everything's a blur as the trophy is presented and the commentator announces their victory.

One person in scarlet stands out from the crowd as she fights to get near the team.

"Well," Rose shouts over the roar, "I won't deny that I wanted Gryffindor to win, but that was a pretty amazing catch. Congratulations."


	7. frozen

Rose was walking without really knowing where she was going, the snow crunching under her feet and leaving her mark on the untouched grounds. Hogwarts really was striking at this time of year, especially in the early morning with the weak sun whose beam bounced off the icy lake and made the snow glisten.

"Rose!"

She looked around and saw Scorpius rushing towards her.

"You look frozen!" he said as he reached her, draping his cloak over her shoulders.

He was right; she was shivering violently. "I hadn't even noticed," she said truthfully. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."


	8. stutter

"I… I can explain," she stutters, but there's no escaping from the fact that she's just kissed Lorcan at Scorpius's21st. "You know I was upset about earlier… he was just trying to be nice… and it all happened so quickly… believe me, I'm _so_ sorry," Rose pleads, tears streaming down her face.

Scorpius just shakes his head, giving her an intensely disappointed look which just makes her guilt even more all-consuming.

"You've messed up one time too many, Rose Weasley," he sighs, and he walks out without another look at her.

She's never felt so alone in her life.


	9. mother

Hermione watches her daughter staring blankly at the diamond on her finger, without the radiance of most newly engaged couples. She can't ignore it any longer.

"Rose," she says firmly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Rose flinches, apparently unaware of the transparency of her actions. Hermione sees a tear glistening on Rose's cheek as she turns. "I can't marry Scorpius. He deserves better," Rose says, straight to the point as always.

"You know that's not true, Rosie," Hermione tells her gently. "You may both have made some stupid mistakes in your time, but you obviously love each other. What else matters?"


	10. pudding

"Scorpius?" Rose said tentatively, butterflies in her stomach. It was ridiculous to be so nervous.

"Yeah?"

"We're staying with my grandparents over Christmas, and Grandma said I can bring a friend from school." _A friend, that's all he is. Stop being stupid._ Rose took a deep breath. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

There was a pause. "Does she do good puddings?" Scorpius enquired.

Rose laughed. "Yes. The best there is," she told him proudly.

"In that case, I'll ask my parents," he said, grinning.


	11. breathless

It's the night when the legendary Yule Ball returns to Hogwarts, and the whole castle has been buzzing for almost a month. Scorpius waits in the Entrance Hall for Rose to arrive down from Gryffindor Tower, for some reason a little nervously.

Finally, she arrives at the top of the staircase and he can't take his eyes off her. She reaches him, and he doesn't have words.

"Do…do I look okay?" she asks anxiously, looking at the floor.

Scorpius lifts her chin so he can look straight into her eyes. "No. You look beautiful," he says breathlessly.

She kisses him.


	12. walls

Sometimes, she likes to pretend. She likes to pretend that nothing exists outside those four walls, that there's no reality to face. She knows that tomorrow she'll regret this, that she'll be assaulted by that jumble of confused feelings yet again, but now, all she cares about is _Scorpius_: she's losing herself in his scent and his moans as they engage in another searing kiss.

They're supposed to have broken up – they're supposed to just be friends now – but somehow they keep coming back to each other. They can't stay away.

* * *

**A/N: I'd just like to say how stunned I am at the amount of feedback I'm getting – over fifty reviews already! I really, really appreciate it – thank you all so much. :D**

**Also, I've been getting requests to extend some of the drabbles into oneshots. Unfortunately I don't have time to do that, but if you want to see some more Scorrose from me, feel free to check out my recent oneshot, "For Real". It follows pretty much the same headcanon as this, except Scorpius is a Gryffindor. :)**


	13. detention

"I can't believe you got me in detention," Rose muttered furiously, the minute Professor Longbottom turned away.

Scorpius snorted. "It's not like it's the first time you've been in detention."

"Maybe not," Rose conceded, "but it's the first time I've _unjustly_ been in detention."

"Unjust? How did you work that one out?" Scorpius whispered indignantly. He didn't find it at all unjust – she'd shoved him into a Snargaluff plant, and he now had a number of rather painful and unattractive scratches all over his face.

"You know full well you provoked me," she said angrily. Scorpius just laughed.


	14. twins

"Twins?" Scorpius repeated excitedly, and the Healer nodded. "Isn't that brilliant, Rosie?"

Rose was much more nervous at the prospect. One baby would be hard enough to cope with, let alone two. "But… what if I'm a useless parent?"

Scorpius squeezed her hand. "Of course you won't be. You're not useless at anything. Except Quidditch, and not being grumpy in the morning," he amended, and Rose smiled despite herself. "But having twins… it's just another challenge, isn't it? We'll be fine."

Rose sighed. There were so many challenges in their relationship, but really, she wouldn't have it any other way.


	15. fork

"So you've heard about Rose's new _boyfriend_?" Hugo asked innocently.

Ron dropped his fork with a clatter.

Rose swore under her breath, thinking of all the creative ways she wanted to curse Hugo. "Er… yeah, I was meaning to say," she lied brightly; she'd had no such intention. "I went on a date with Scorpius last Hogsmeade weekend."

"With _Malfoy's _son?" Ron demanded. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"Well I think that's wonderful, Rosie," Hermione said, shooting a disapproving glare at her husband.

Ron scowled, but Rose grinned; if she had her mother's approval, she'd definitely won.


	16. chess

"But I don't understand!" Scorpius cried out in frustration, unable to keep his cool after losing to Rose for the third time in a row. "Why can't I move here?" he demanded.

"My bishop's there," Rose reminded him, smirking. "And you can't move _there_," she added, "because of my knight. Looks like there's one thing you just can't beat me at," she said smugly.

Scorpius knew this was probably true but refused to admit it. "No. We're playing again," he declared, sweeping the pieces off the board. "I will beat you, Rose Weasley, if it's the last thing I do."


	17. sock

"You've got odd socks," Rose observed disapprovingly.

"So?" Scorpius demanded, fighting the urge to laugh. It was just like Rose to take offence at something so ridiculous.

"It's annoying! Why couldn't you take the extra few seconds to find matching ones?"

"I don't _have_ any matching ones," he told her patiently. "They never come back out of the wash."

"Well…" Rose seemed to be struggling to find a solution. "Buy some new ones! Ooh, or charm them to match."

"No!"

"Why? I'll do it for you," she offered. "What colour do you want?"

"Hmm. Fluorescent pink."

She rolled her eyes.


	18. water

"I can't believe they're making us do exams in this heat," Rose complained, kicking off her shoes and stretching out by the lake. "I'm actually melting."

Scorpius reached down to the water and flicked some at Rose. "That should cool you down," he said, grinning evilly as Rose squealed.

"Oi!" she protested, splashing him back, and soon they were both in the lake, weighed down by their sodden robes as each tried to soak the other as much as possible. Rose shrieked again as Scorpius made her stumble particularly violently. "You'll drown me in a minute! Then you'll be sorry!"


	19. jump

"Scorpius, please listen to me," Draco urged. "That Weasley girl… she's not good for you."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "If you're going to start some kind of Pureblood supremacist rubbish—"

"No, that's not it," Draco insisted. "You know I don't have those views anymore. It's just… she says 'jump', and you say 'how high?' It's not healthy."

Scorpius glared at his father. "I can't believe you. I love Rose, and I'm old enough to make my own decisions. If you don't agree with them, I don't care. That's your problem."

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you all know I've decided to re-title this for two reasons: a) because "Differences" sort of suggests that they're all sad and they aren't (even though this one kind of is um), and b) because I have another story called "Different" and it kept confusing me. :P So "Unconventional" it is. :)**


	20. pygmy puff

"What on Earth is that thing?" Scorpius demanded, pointing towards the ball of pink fluff that Rose had brought onto the train with her.

"It's Florence, my Pygmy Puff," Rose told him defensively, clutching the animal to her chest. "I bought her from Uncle George's shop over the summer. Isn't she cute?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I suppose," he said, reaching out a hand to pet her apprehensively. "But… _Florence_? Seriously?"

Rose laughed. "If you think that's bad, my aunt had one called Arnold when she was younger."

_She does have an eccentric family_, Scorpius thought, shaking his head.


	21. mistletoe

They break apart as they hear a wolf-whistle.

"Looked like you were enjoying that, mistletoe or not!" Lily cackles.

"Shut up; we're just friends," Rose says, avoiding Scorpius's eyes. Officially, they _are_ just friends, but they had to kiss to get rid of the charm on the mistletoe - maybe they carried on for just too long to fool anyone...

They're still trying to fool themselves, too. Though Rose doesn't want things to change, she's beginning to realise this: soon, they'll have to accept that their encounters in broom cupboards happen far too often for them to be just friends.


End file.
